1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera having a moving image shooting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many digital cameras can record moving images as well as still images. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 59-201029 discloses a digital single-lens reflex camera for shooting a moving image in such a manner to retract a quick return mirror (movable mirror) from a shooting optical path and maintain the open state of a focal-plane shutter.